Esta mal tratar de conocer chicas en un calabozo?
by ReyShaman96
Summary: Desde que era niño Naruto siempre soño con ser un gran aventurero, a la edad de 16 años va a la ciudad de Orario para cumplirlo, sin embargo ninguna de las familias de dioses lo quiere, siendo rechazado por las familias mas poderosas y las muchas otras que estan en esta ciudad, Naruto no sabe que hacer, sin embargo de camino a una posada salva a una chica, hay comienza su historia.


–Hola a todos soy el Rey96, y hoy les traigo una historia que de hace tiempo quería subir o escribir, después de estar muchas horas jugando en mi play3, ya que no tengo play4 soy pobre lo admito jajaja, bueno lo que decía, quería subir una historia sobre videojuegos, o algo parecido, pero no sabia con cual universo hacer este crossover, hasta que al final me decidi por el de las novelas ligeras, el universo de "Danmashi", tiene un nombre mas pero yo prefiero este, he de advertir que en esta historia no habrá nada relacionado al universo Shinobi, una vez aclarado eso pasemos al prologo.

* * *

 **Renuncia de derechos:** Rey96 no es dueño de ninguna de las series aquí mencionadas, fanfic echo sin fines de lucro.

– _Yo soy tu diosa –_ Dioses o diosas hablando.

– **Groaaaaar** – Monstros del Dungeon.

–Hola soy un aventurero – Para todos los demás usare esto.

* * *

[Prologo]

* * *

 _–Juego nuevo–_

–Opciones

–Salir

* * *

¿Quieres empezar un nuevo juego?

 _–Si–_

–No

* * *

¿Eres hombre o mujer?

 _–Hombre–_

–Mujer

* * *

Escribe tu nombre

 _–Uzumaki Naruto_

* * *

¿Qué quieres ser?

* * *

–Bestman: especialistas en combate de mediano alcance y CQC o combates cuerpo a cuerpo, esta especie no suele llevar mucha armadura, confiándose solamente en sus habilidades heredadas por su mezcla de razas, aunque carecen del talento para la magia.

–Elfo: Altamente compatibles con la magia siendo todos ellos magos de los más grandes, su capacidad mágica casi ilimitada les proporcionan acceso a hechizos muy poderos, aunque su capacidad física se ve seriamente afectada, siendo bastante débiles en ese campo, además hay que mencionar que su belleza y encanto está a la par que su magia.

–Hada: Raza casi extinta, aun así quedan algunas hadas, de pequeña estatura, no más allá del metro y medio, poseen un par de alas en su espalda que les permiten volar y moverse ágilmente en el aire, su poder deriva directamente de la naturaleza, al pedirle ayuda en sus batallas a "espíritus" con los cuales tienen contratos, mientras más fuerte sea el espíritu más fuerte es el hada.

–No-muerto: De apariencia enferma, prefiriendo lugares oscuros y alejados para vivir, cubriendo su cuerpo totalmente con túnicas, sus poderes al contrario de las hadas, se basa en la invocación de antiguos guerreros ya muertos, imponiéndoles su voluntad y obligándolos a pelear sus batallas.

–Humano: La raza más débil de todas, no tienen habilidad mágica, aunque pueden aprenderla, sus capacidades físicas son de las más débiles, muriendo fácilmente por el golpe de alguna bestia, o al ser apuñalados solo una vez, en definitiva la raza menos recomendada, solo sirviendo de diversión para otras razas y dioses–

Has elegido humano ¿estás seguro?

 _–Si–_

–No

* * *

Cargando… Cargando… Cargando…

¡Éxito!

* * *

Nuevo personaje creado:

Nombre: Uzumaki Naruto.

Edad: 16 años.

Raza: Humano.

Familia: -

Nivel: 0

Fuerza: I 29

Inteligencia: I 18

Agilidad: I 17

Resistencia: I 69

Habilidades: -

Magias: -

Armaduras: Ropa de civil.

Equipamiento: Mochila (buena para guardar cosas)

Inventario: -

Varisu: 000.000.000. 35

* * *

Punto de control… Guardando…. ¡Éxito!

* * *

Mientras miraba la tarjeta además del formulario que le habían hecho llenar una vez había ingresado a la ciudad, Naruto, un joven de dieciséis años de edad, cabello corto de color rubio mientras las puntas eran de un extraño color rojo, y ojos de color azul, quien viste una chaqueta de color café, pantalones a juego y zapatos negros se sentó en un banco cercano, mirando con cierto enojo como habían descrito a la raza que el pertenecía, pero rápidamente olvidándose de eso y colocándose su mochila en su hombro izquierdo comenzó a caminar tranquilamente por la enorme ciudad a la cual había llegado luego de estar tres días caminando desde su aldea hasta este gran lugar.

–La gran ciudad de Orario – Así se llamaba esta ciudad, sin duda la más famosa de todas, por varias razones, como por ejemplo ser las más grande de todo el mundo, contar con tecnología más avanzada y ser una de las más prosperas, pero sin duda lo más destacable y a lo que se debía tanta riqueza era por… El Dungeon.

El Dungeon es un lugar como bien lo dice su nombre, un calabozo, que está plagado por muchos monstros, no, más correcto sería decir que el Dungeon es de donde nacen estas criaturas, mirando la enorme torre conocida como "Babel" Naruto sonrió con emoción recordando el cómo había escuchado cientos de historias de como valientes humanos se enfrentaban día tras día, contra los infinitos monstros que nacían de ese lugar, para proteger a los suyos, para proteger a sus seres queridos, valientes guerreros que aunque no tenían magia ni increíbles espadas, escudos o armaduras, se enfrentaban sin miedo contra ellos… Como héroes, aunque había que admitirlo, si ellos continuaban así solo hubieran provocado su destrucción, dado que los humanos no nacen tan rápidamente ni se convierten en guerreros como los monstros que de allí nacen, pues él había escuchado que esas cosas a tan solo segundos de haber nacido, ya estaban más que capacitados para pelear contra humanos, así de espeluznantes eran esas criaturas.

Sin embargo cuando ellos estaban a punto de perder contra los monstros del Dungeon, fue que por casualidad los dioses descendieron de los cielos, aburridos de su inmortalidad y riquezas, ya que vieron en los humanos algo para entretenerse… O almeno así es la historia, dado que aunque ellos descendieron, sus poderes celestiales fueron sellados, para que así pudieran vivir igual que los humanos, pero los dioses conservaron una habilidad, la cual es el "Estatus", algo que le permite ganar experiencia a un humano común y corriente y poder ir más haya, superando sus propios límites e incluso en raras ocasiones aprendiendo magia, conforme van subiendo de nivel, cuando un humano recibe la bendición de un dios, este pasa automáticamente a formar parte de su "Familia".

Gracias a esas bendiciones fue que los humanos fueron capaces de sellar y mantener a raya a los monstros del Dungeon, construyendo la gran torre de babel, sobre la entrada al mismo, donde además se encuentra el "Gremio", quien es el responsable de decidir quién entra o sale del mismo, de la destrucción del Dungeon se pasó a la exploración, y con ello un nuevo oficio nació… Aventurero.

Aventurero, así es como se les llama a las personas que se adentran todos los días al Dungeon, explorando las profundidades de este y obteniendo grandes riquezas del mismo, pero para ser aventurero primeramente había que obtener "La bendición de un dios" ósea que primeramente, Naruto quien desea convertirse en un gran aventurero debe de encontrar a un dios que lo acepte en su familia.

–Aunque según lo que escuche esta ciudad está llena de dioses, tales como, Loki, Hermes, Hefesto, Ganesha, Freya, Dionisio, Soma y otros más… En fin creo que será fácil encontrar una familia donde me acepten… – Comento Naruto mientras buscaba entre las cosas de su mochila y sacaba una especie de mapa de la ciudad – Veamos… Si sigo este camino… Llegare a la casa de la familia de… Ganesha, no es la familia más poderosa pero es una que está en términos medio, creo que hay seré bien recibido – Y así Naruto comenzó a buscar una familia donde lo aceptaran, dado que realmente no importaba que dios te diera la bendición, al final todos servían para lo mismo.

* * *

–Nuevo objetivo: Busca una Familia

Recompensas: Bendición de Dios, un lugar donde vivir–

* * *

– ¡Wow! – Exclamo Naruto con sorpresa mientras veía fijamente esa enorme estatua que estaba sobre esa gigantesca casa, la estatua representaba a una especie de elefante, el símbolo de dios Ganesha, sin más que esperar Naruto se dirigió a la entrada, donde un par de guardias con mascara de elefantes vigilaban – Etto…

– ¿Si? ¿Qué deseas joven? – Uno de los guardias pregunto mientras miraba hacia abajo al rubio.

– ¿Esta es la casa de la familia Ganesha?

–Efectivamente joven, lo que tienes delante de ti es la increíble casa de la familia Ganesha, la cual se encuentra protegida por el todo poderoso Dios Ganesha-sama, ¿necesitas algo de nuestro dios?

Naruto paso un poco de saliva por su seca garganta.

–… ¡Me gustaría unirme a su familia!

–Mmmm – El guardia que estaba hablando con Naruto se giró para mirar a su compañero, el cual dio una sonrisa divertida y se encogió de hombros, suspirando al tener que lidiar el esto el guardia se rasco la cabeza – Realmente, para pedir eso deberías de programar una fecha con nuestra familia y así poder evaluarte, sin embargo casualmente soy el encargado de hacer los exámenes, aunque más que nada esto es una comprobación de tu estado, por tus vestimentas y manera de hablar puedo deducir que no eres de la ciudad ¿no? – Naruto asintió – Muy bien como somos de la familia del misericordioso dios Ganesha-sama, no te echare y hare una excepción al revisar si puedes ser parte de la familia de Ganesha-sama.

– ¡¿Enserio?! ¡Gracias! ¡¿Y qué tengo que hacer?!

–Cuando entraste a la ciudad se te hizo un pequeño cuestionario y se te dio una tarjeta ¿cierto?

Naruto busco entre sus cosas, sacando el cuestionario y su tarjeta que fue entregada nada más al ingresar a la ciudad.

– ¿Esto? – El guardia asintió.

–Si es eso, me las pasas – Naruto se los paso, el guardia miro detalladamente la información, suspiro mientras negaba – Esta tarjeta es una muestra de cuáles son tus habilidades, obviamente como no estás en ninguna familia no es ilegal mostrarlas, obviamente no posees magia ni habilidades, tu fuerza es débil, no tienes mucha inteligencia, lo único sorprendente es tu alta resistencia… sin embargo, ni siquiera tienes el dinero para pagar entrevista, tienes suerte de haberme encontrado, pero al ver todo esto… No puedo aceptarte en la familia Ganesha, no hare que Ganesha-sama desperdicie su tiempo contigo.

Un aura de depresión rodeo a Naruto mientras recibía sin ánimos su tarjeta y formulario, lentamente se comenzó a alejar, el guardia se sintió un poco culpable.

– ¡O-oye!... Escuche que la Familia Loki está reclutando a nuevos miembros, se encuentra hacia allá.

El guardia señalo en una dirección, los ojos de Naruto brillaron con emoción.

– ¡Gracias! – Sin demora comenzó a corree en la dirección especificada.

Mientras que más atrás el compañero del guardia se acercó hacia el otro.

– ¿La familia Loki?, eres muy cruel amigo, esa es la familia más fuerte, obviamente no lo van a aceptar.

–Quien sabe, pero yo escuche que estaban buscando nuevos miembros jóvenes sin experiencia, al parecer la diosa Loki quiere hacer una nueva apuesta igual como lo hizo cuando encontró a "La princesa de la espada".

–Es así… Pero eso fue hace un mes.

–Mmmm.

* * *

 **…o0o…**

* * *

Volviendo con nuestro héroe, este ya había logrado llegar hasta la sede de la familia Loki, ya había hablado con un par de personas, y nuevamente había tenido la suerte de encontrarse con alguien que le pudo ayudar, increíblemente era la mismísima diosa de la familia, Loki, una esbelta mujer de corto cabello de color rojo, sus ojos parecían estar siempre cerrados, usa un mini short que expone sus largas y delgadas piernas, mientras en su inexistente pecho se encuentra una especie de bikini, la diosa veía con atención la tarjeta de Naruto.

– _Fuerza física normal, inteligencia baja, agilidad normal, resistencia superior… Mmmm lo siento pero vete no me interesa tenerte en mi familia… Además de que ya tengo a un novato, lo incluí en mi familia hace un mes –_ Sin nada más que decir Loki se marchó.

Ignorando a las personas de la familia Loki que se habían acercado a ver la peculiar conversación entre el aspirante a aventurero y su diosa, Naruto miro con cierta decepción su tarjeta, sin mirar a nadie comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

Sin notar que desde lo alto de las escaleras una mirada de ojos negros estaba sobre él.

– ¿Sucede algo, Sasuke-san?

–No, no sucede nada, Riveria-san.

Un chico de la misma edad de Naruto, cabello negro ojos a juego, usa una armadura ligera, hombreras y protección en su estómago, canilleras y botas de punta de acero, todo de la más alta calidad proporcionado por la familia Loki, una katana en su cintura, aunque solo lleva un mes de aventurero, ya ha llegado al piso 40, todo gracias a las expediciones de la familia, solo quizás cuantos años le hubiera costado hacerlo, ya que más que nada él solo tiene permitido pelear contra monstros débiles, mientras que los demás son derrotados por la elite de la familia.

La que está al lado de Sasuke se trata de una hermosa elfo, de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, un gran bastón en sus manos, que le ayuda a convocar sus hechizos, sus orejas puntiagudas y inusual aura tranquila la delatan como un elfo.

–Si es así, entonces continuemos con el entrenamiento, aunque aún no puedas invocar magia debes ser capaz de identificarlas… No tienes que preocuparte mucho por ese chico, casos así suceden todos los días, Loki-sama rechaza a muchos que creen tener lo necesario para formar parte de esta familia.

–Ya veo.

* * *

… **o0o…**

* * *

Aunque al haber sido rechazado por dos casas de familias seguidas haría que cualquiera se pensara dos veces si realmente tenia lo necesario para ser aventurero, ese no era el caso de Naruto, ya que siguió intentado unirse a las familias de dioses, aunque evito a la familia soma, ya que al preguntar por ellos más de algún ciudadano se espantaba, y así Naruto siguió buscando una familia que lo aceptase, fallando e todas, dado que nadie quería a un novato sin experiencia e idiota, el que dijo se llevó un buen derechazo, Naruto estaba orgulloso al recordar como la quijada del idiota calvo se había movido de forma violenta, sentándose en un banco, vio que ya estaba comenzado a oscurecerse, las lámparas con piedras mágicas que componían al alumbrado público habían comenzado a brillar levemente.

–Muy bien primero que nada debo de buscar un lugar donde quedarme esta noche, ya mañana seguiré buscando una familia, creo que iré a esa posada… "El pony pisador", no es la más buena pero creo que es la más barata – Ya decidido su destino, Naruto comenzó a caminar por las distintas calles, que era muy diferente al día, ya que ahora podía ver a mas tipos sospechosos, y más locales de entretención o burdeles abiertos, además de más tabernas, un poco nervioso comenzó a acelerar el paso.

Sin querer paso cerca de un callejón.

– _¡Te digo que me sueltes idiota!._

–¡Vamos si solo será un momento, te pagare bien!.

– _¡Ni por todo el oro del mundo!._

–¡Muy bien ya me harte, trate de ser amable!.

No había que ser un genio para ser saber que ese idiota estaba tratando de abusar de esa chica, el tipo parecía estar alrededor de sus treinta años de edad, de cabello café y ojos negros, obviamente estaba borracho.

* * *

[Objetivo opcional: Salva a la chica

Recompensas: ?]

* * *

Cuando el tipo levanto su mano, dispuesto a golpear a la chica, fue el momento de actuar de Naruto.

–¡Ahora si no coo~ ¡guf!.

De pronto el rostro del tipo, se movió de forma violenta, mientras el puño derecho de Naruto impactaba con fuerza en su quijada, el tipo cayo un par de metros lejos, los ojos de la chica se abrieron ligeramente.

–… Realmente esto no debería de importarme, pero… Si una chica esta en problemas no debe de ser ignorada ¡Eso es lo que creo-ttebayo! – Exclamo con fuerza el rubio mientras se ponía en una posición de combate al azar, sus puños a la altura del rostro y sus piernas levemente flexionadas.

El tipo se levanto lentamente, mientras se limpiaba la sangre que había salido de su boca.

–… Tu te lo búscate – Murmuro con enojo al momento, que se posicionaba para el combate.

Naruto paso un poco de saliva por su garganta, suspirando para calmarse, observo detenidamente los movimientos de su oponente.

Un derechazo por su costado, fue bloqueado por su antebrazo.

Puede que el no sea muy fuerte.

La pierna de Naruto se elevo al momento que le daba una poderosa patada en las costillas, el tipo trastabillo hacia atrás, aprovechando el momento, Naruto dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados, juntando sus dos puños en uno, y por la fuerza de girar, todo eso lo envió contra el rostro de su oponente, un poco de saliva mezclada con sangre voló por el aire.

Tampoco que sea inteligente, su agilidad es normal.

Sin embargo el tipo gracias a su fuerza física superior soporto bien ambos ataques, recuperándose rápidamente, una lluvia de puñetazos fue enviada contra el rubio, un izquierdazo le movió el rostro hacia el costado, el cual fue recibido por un derechazo, luego el tipo tomo a Naruto por el cuello de su ropa y le dio un cabezazo, un poco de sangre cayo por el ojo izquierdo de Naruto, haciendo de su visión roja.

– _O-oye ¿estas bien?._

Ignorando el llamado de la chica, Naruto sonrió con una larga y afilada sonrisa, ya que el no era fuerte, no tenia agilidad, ni era considerado un genio, pero de lo que si se enorgullecía era de su gran resistencia.

–¡Jajajajaja baka! ¡eso no me hizo nada! – Corriendo hacia su objetivo, Naruto dio un salto, enviando una poderosa patada voladora.

Los ojos del pobre diablo se abrieron con horror, su nariz se quebró y sangre salto al momento que era enviado a volar, su consciencia se fue cuando su cabeza reboto en el suelo.

Naruto se volvió hacia la chica.

–¿Oye tu estas bien?.

–….. – La chica solo veía sorprendida al tipo tirado en el suelo.

* * *

 **[Parque de Orario]**

* * *

–¡Oh esto esta muy bueno! – Mientras comía una especie de papa asada con sal, sentado en un banco publico, Naruto ahora estaba al lado de la chica que salvo.

La chica no media mas haya de un 1,60, siendo bastante baja, de cabello color negro atado en dos coletas que caen por los costados de su rostro, ojos de color azul, rostro un poco redondo, usando un apretado vestido blanco que acentúa sus grandes pechos, además de que sus piernas están al descubierto, usando un par de sandalias como calzado, una cinta de color azul en ambos brazos que parecieran que la rodean, la chica sonreía felizmente mientras veía al rubio comer.

– _Jajaja no por nada es la especialidad de la tienda, el dueño me dio las que sobraron._

–Ah, asi que trabajas en un puesto de comida, ya veo, asi que por eso caminas a estas horas por la noche – Asintiendo para si mismo Naruto comprendió.

– _Asi es… Tu no eres de por aquí ¿cierto?, cualquiera no se detendría a ayudar._

–Si yo no soy de aquí, yo vengo de una pequeña aldea cerca del mar, se llama Konoha, vine a esta ciudad a convertirme en un aventurero.

Las cintas blancas con forma de flor en el pelo de la chica se movieron al escuchar las palabras de Naruto.

– _oh ¿y has tenido suerte?._

Naruto suspiro con derrota.

–Aunque he ido a las casas de la familia, Ganesha, Loki, Hermes y muchas otras ninguna ni siquiera me han dejado hablar con sus dioses, a excepción de la familia Loki, su misma diosa me rechazo, en fin creo que mañana tendré mas suerte… Escuche de una diosa que vive en una iglesia abandonada, según me dijeron ella estaba buscando miembros… aunque ahora no me acuerdo de su nombre.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de la chica, la cual se levantó y apunto a Naruto con su dedo.

– _Hestia… ese es el nombre de aquella diosa y casualmente mi nombre es Hestia._

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron con sorpresa.

–¡E-entonces!

– _Si estas en lo correcto, yo soy una diosa, yo soy Hestia, en agradecimiento por haberme salvado te permitiré entrar en mi familia._

–Aunque yo escuche que no tenias ningún miembro y también que eres muy pobre.

Dos enormes flechas con las palabras "ningún miembro y pobre" atravesaron el cuerpo de Hestia, Naruto sonrio al momento que se arrodillaba y sujetaba una de las manos de Hestia.

–Aun asi, estare feliz de formar parte de tu famila… Kami-sama.

* * *

[Objetivo opcional cumplido: Salva a la chica

Recompensas: Formar parte de la Familia Hestia como único miembro]

[Objetivo principal cumplido: Formar parte de una familia

Recompensas: Bendición de Dios, un lugar donde vivir]

* * *

[Nombre de personaje: Uzumaki Naruto.

Edad: 16 años.

Raza: Humano.

Familia: Familia de Hestia.

Nivel: 0 – 1

Fuerza: I 29

Inteligencia: I 18

Agilidad: I 17

Resistencia: I 69 – I 70

Habilidades: -

Magias: -

Armaduras: Ropa de civil.

Equipamiento: Mochila (buena para guardar cosas)

Inventario: -

Varisu: 000.000.000. 35

Punto de control… Guardando…. ¡Éxito!]

* * *

–Y asi se termina el prologo de la que seria la tercera historia que publico, en verdad espero recibir sus comentarios y versus opiniones y por s quieren alguna sugerencia en cuanto a una nueva familia compuesta por algún dios, sin mas que decir me despido.

 **Atte:** Rey96.


End file.
